YuGiOh Unlimited
by antony crabhead
Summary: A new generation of cards. New cards and new stars! Meet Hilo on his journey to become the best duelist EVER. But a danger lies beyond the horizon.
1. Chapter 1: Feel The Heat

Hilo ran towards the large building where duelists were trading cards, he wiped the blonde hair away from his eye.

_Today's the day._

He looked up at the towering building.

"Duelist academy!"

He saw a teenager battling a much younger kid. The teenager had spiky hair and the kid had neat, grey hair.

The teenager smiled and played a card.

"I play Knight Of The Fallen Dagger. Attack his Honour Puppet! And thanks to my knight's special effect, I can summon Prince Of The Rising Sword in two turns!

The kid fumbled with his duel disk then quietly made his move.

"I summon Masked Puppet and attack your knight. Now we BOTH have 400 life points."

"Heh, what you going to do now?"

The kid evilly smiled and whispered.

"Oozaki."

"W-What? No!"

"Yep."

"Wait till I get you at the island." Sneered the teenager.

The kid jumped back, then walked away.

"And next up…Is Hilo Kris!" Came an announcer's voice. He stepped into the arena and looked at his opponent.

He had shining red hair and braces. His duel disk had fire symbols on and he had a fire earring.

"I'm yer opponent." He said.

Hilo readied his Duel Disk.

"Let's duel!" Hilo said.

"Name's Lea, by the way." He said. "Kay, to start things off, I summon Giro Flame. With his 1700 attack, he's a flame that just won't go out. And because of his effect, I can attack on my first turn. Burn, baby!" He said as his monster attacked.

Hilo-2300

Lea-4000

Hilo drew a card and grinned.

"I summon my Sword of Great Glory!"

SOGG1900 attack.

"Get rid of his flame!"

Hilo2300

Lea3800

"Yikes!" Said Lea. "I activate the shield of flame card! That, my fine-feathered friend, means that you can't attack for three turns. Like it?"

"Um, maybe not. But what I WILL do is summon my Glory Knight in attack mode!"

Glory Knight1000 attack.

"When he's summoned I can destroy one card on the field. In this case, your shield! Sword, Knight, attack him directly!"  
Hilo2300

Lea900

Lea raised his eyebrows.

"Ooh, scary. I'll summon Biro flame in attack mode."

Biro Flame-1900 attack.

"No effect this time, kid. Sorry."

Hilo rolled his eyes and drew a card. He mouthed the word 'yes!' them put the card on the field.

"Polymerization! I fuse my sword and my knight to make the Soldier of Eternal Glory!"

SOEG-2750 attack.

"End this!"

"W-What? No way!"

"Yes way!"

Lea ran. Hilo raised his eyebrows.

"Wimp."  
Up above, alongside the crowds watching, three students talked. One was a girl, and the other two were boys.

"Look at that guy beating up the fire dude." Said one of the boys, whose name was Forx.

"No, Forx! Look at the girl duelling the guy with the spirit cards!" Said the girl, Yill.

"They're both OKAY. Not better than me." Said the third, Zoozak.

The matches ended soon after.

"It's over already?" Said Forx as they stepped into the blimp that was taking them to the island with the newbie's. "Aw!"

"Quit moaning." Said Yill. "I thought it was pretty good."

"I could show ya a REAL duel."

Kris folded her arms and looked at him.

"Fine, then. Me against you."

"Say what?"

"You heard me."  
Forx grinned.

"Kay. Where should we do it?"

"Over there." She said, pointing to a duel arena.

They walked over to the arena.

"Let's duel!" They said in unison.

"Okay!" Said Forx. "I summon Alien Zekso!"

Alien Zekso950.

"Now I use starship fleet to increase its attack by 700!"

Alien Zekso1650.

Yill looked at her hand.

"I'll summon Jerry Bean Man! Aw! It's cute! Now I'll use Double Summon so I can bring out Jerry Babies!"

"Two sweets, I'm scared."

"Don't forget my Babies effect."  
Forx jumped back.

"Effect?"

Bestiary:

Knight of the Fallen Dagger.

Image: Knight standing on a hill wielding a dagger.

Attack: 1400 Defence: 1100

Effect: If this card attacks five monsters in a row, summon Prince Of The Rising Sword three turns after the fifth monster is destroyed.

Honour Puppet.

Image: A puppet dancing.

Attack: 1100 Defence: 1200

Effect: None

Prince Of The Rising Sword

Image: A price sitting in a throne wielding a giant sword.

Attack: 2750 Defence: 0

Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be summoned by the effect of Knight Of The Fallen Dagger.

Giro Flame

Image: An imp covered in flame.

Attack: 1700 Defence: 600

Effect: This card can attack on the first turn of the duel.

Sword Of Great Glory

Image: A glowing sword stuck in the ground.

Attack: 1900 Defence: 2000

Effect: None

Glory Knight

Image: A knight watching a war wielding a shield.

Attack: 1000 Defence: 1900

Effect: When this cad is Normal Summoned, destroy one card on the field.

Biro Flame

Image: An imp running away from a pond.

Attack: 1900 Defence: 0

Effect: None

Alien Zekso

Image: A tentacled alien.

Attack: 950 Defence: 1000

Effect: None.

Jerry Babies

Image: A baby version of Jerry Bean Man.

Attack: 200 Defence: 300

Effect: You'll find out next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: FUSE!

Yill smiled.

"You see, I can take one magic card out of my deck and place it on the field. So I'm going to use Cherry Evolution!"  
Forx looked on, confused. Yill sighed.

"You weren't listening in class, were you?"

"Was too!"

"Fine, then you'll know I can evolve my cards into more powerful ones. So Jerry Bean Man becomes the Jerry Monster!" (3000/2500)

Hilo walked over and started watching the duel. After looking at his hand for a while, Forx made his move.

"I use the magic card Alien Invasion to summon three more alien cards. Alien Grey, Alien Predator and Alien Mars. Now I sacrifice them all to summon Alien Knight." (3000/2200)

"Destroy her monster! Now I place two cards face down and end my turn."

Yill pulled a card from her hand.

"I use Chewy Hurricane. Now I can summon two sweet cards. I pick Crispy Bear and Haribo Cannibal. But I sacrifice them to make room for Jelly Soldier. (3000/000.)"

The two cards attacked each other and they both vanished.

Yill smirked.

"Now your life points are decreased by 1000 for every card in your hand. But before that, I'll use my Hand Over magic card so you draw 4 cards."

Forx looked horrified as he looked at his nine cards.

"I win." Said Yill, smiling. "You should have been listening in class. Ha!"  
Forx looked at Hilo.

"Hey, aren't you the one who duelled that fire guy? Lea?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome. He got sent from Maximillion Pegasus."

Yill looked at him.

"You heard me say that, Forx."  
Forx scowled.

"No, I read it!"

"That's a lie!"

"How do you know?"  
She smiled.

"You. Don't. Read."

"Back to topic, hey."  
Hilo grinned.

"Hi."

"Those cards were rock-solid. I've never heard of them."

"I've never heard of Alien Cards."

"Eh, you just need to know where to look."

"Like where?"

"Ah, I just look around for them. People throw them away 'cause they don't know what an A-counter is."

"What is it?"  
Forx began an explanation.

"Well, ya see, an Alien deck consists of trap and magic and alien monsters. The magic and traps are important because they give my monsters A-counters. Most Aliens have a special effect they can use with their A-Counters. Get it?"

"Think so…"

"Maybe if you duelled me you'd understand better."

"You've got it!"  
They took out duel disks.

"Let's DUEL!"

"I'll start off by playing Alien Psychic (200/100) in defence mode. Now I place two cards face down."

"Right. I'll summon Fusion Knight (1600/1100) and place a card face down."

A few turns passed and it was not looking good for Hilo. Forx drew a card and grinned.

(Hilo1000.)

(Forx2200.)

"Get ready for this, I activate Alpha Ritual, so I can destroy my Alien Psychic and Hunter to summon Alien Dragon Alpha! (3000/3200.) Now, as long there's an A-counter on the field, you can't use your trap cards. And as I see your Fusion Fighter has one on her, so say goodbye to your hopes and dreams."

"I don't think so! I activate her special ability and fuse her with my face down Shadow Spell! Say hello to Fusion Fighter-Elegant Chains!" (2400/2100)

"What? But that was a trap card!"

"My Fusion cards can…well, fuse with traps. And get ready for her _new_ special effect! She's gonna chain up your dragon for three turns. And I can pay 1000 life points to double her attack for one turn, then she's destroyed." (ATK: 4800 DEF: 2100.)

The transformed Fusion Fighter, her cape now made of chains, grabbed her two daggers and destroyed the captive dragon.

(Forx600.)

"No way!" Said Forx.

"Oh yeah! Now to end this! I activate the magic card Fusion Dagger Throw! I sacrifice my Fusion Fighter-Elegant Chains to take 1000 off your life points."

"NO!"

(Forx000.)

"Yeah!"

_---------------_

_Two day's later._

_---------------_

The plane arrived at Duel Academy and Hilo walked out. They were directed into the Main Building and the new students given their blazers. Hilo picked up a Ra Yellow blazer and frowned.

"I did great! Why am I in the second dorm? Not the third?"  
Forx walked past and laughed.

"You need connections."

_---------------_

_Three weeks later._

_---------------_

Yill walked out of the classroom, but was stopped by Dr. Aurora.

"Yill, I'd like to talk to you."

They walked into his office.

"Yill, do you know of that new Ra? Hilo."

"Yeah. Why?"

"He is a troublemaker. I want him expelled. I must prove to Chancellor Camino that he has learned NOTHING at this school. And for that, I need you to duel him with these cards."  
He handed her a deck of 40 cards.

"Yes, sir." She said, pursing her lips.

---------------

Next To Ocean 

---------------

"Wake up, doofus." Came a voice. Hilo opened his eyes to see Forx.

"What…?" He said.

"Yill's' challenged you to a duel 'cause Aurora told her too. If you lose, you get expelled!"

"How do ya know?"

"She's being going around practicing against everyone. At least, that's what I heard. And she's beating everyone. At least, that's what I heard."

"She beat you, didn't she?"

"Yup."

"So when I am I duelling?"  
Forx frowned.

"Uh, yeah…'Bout that…

"When…?"

"Five minutes…"

In a few seconds, Hilo was running for the main building.

---------------

_Duel Arena._

---------------

Hilo walked into the arena and pulled out his duel disk.

Yill did the same, smirking. Forx and Zoozak watched from above.

"They're at each others throats." Said Forx.

"Yeah." Said Zoozak. "But Yill's been here longer. Then again, Hilo knows a lot of strategies with the Fusion Warriors."

"Let's duel!" They said in unison.

"Ladies first," Taunted Yill, smirking. "So I'll summon Bubbie in defence mode (1400/1600.) And activate Bubbie Time! I roll a dice and I get to summon as many Bubbie counters (0/0) as the number I rolled minus two. And for every one summoned, you lose 500 life points. And I rolled six! I play two cards face down and end my turn."

(Hilo: 1000.)

Her 5 monsters sat innocently on the field. One tilted its head at Hilo.

"Nice move," Said Hilo. "But I'll do one better! I summon my Fusion Berserker and combine him with the Trap Hole in my hand to summon my Fusion Berserker-Earth Controller. (2600/2000) Now activate your effect to attack every monster on Yill's side of the field!"

It's armour turned brown and jagged rocks came out of its shoulders.

"You should know that for every Bubbie counter destroyed, I gain 500 life points. And the normal Bubbie shares that ability, except I gain 1000 life points!"

(Yill: 8000.)

_7000 life points difference on the second turn… _Thought Hilo. _This won't be easy._

"I'm not done!" Said Hilo. "I play Soul Summon! Now I draw five cards and summon one of them! Say hello to Fusion Knight! (1600/1400) Your move."

"I summon Nubbie in defence mode and activate Nubbie Time! Now I roll a dice and summon as many Nubbie Tokens (0/0) as the number that I roll minus two and you have to discard a card on the top of your deck for each! I roll five!"

The three cards at the top of Hilo's deck were sent to the graveyard.

"Now I play Happy Sunset Hill!"  
The Duel Arena changed into a green hill. A baby's head that shone like the sun giggled at Hilo.

"Now every Bubbie monster gains 300 attack points! Your move."  
Hilo drew a card.

"I play Trap Reborn! Now I can put a trap from my graveyard into my hand. Now I'm going to fuse the reborn Wing's of Fate and my Fusion Knight to make Fusion Knight-Rising Hawk!" (2350/2600)

Fusion Knight glided onto the battlefield, but now it had two giant wings that beat as it went up and down in the air.

"Now for his kickin' special effect! I can destroy every spell and trap card on the field!"

The field turned back into the duel arena, but Yill was smirking.

"Thanks for destroying that card. Now I can summon THIS!" She said, laying down a card.

All monsters on her side of the field vanished as the form of a gigantic Bubbie loomed over the battlefield.

"Meet Giant Bubbie! (4000/4000)"

"Whoa! Not sweet!"

Giant Bubbie let out a huge roar and Hilo's hand went to the graveyard and Yill drew the same amount of cards as the amount of cards Hilo had lost.

"It's effect?"

"Mmm-Hmm. And now I activate this card!" She said. "The Bubbying! For every Bubbie in my graveyard, one of my monsters gains 1000 attack points! I count two!" (4000/4000-6000/4000)

"Now destroy his Earth Controller with Teatime Roar!"

The monster roared and Hilo's monster was destroyed.

"Once Giant Bubbie attacks, I am forced to end my turn."

"Then it's my move. Sweet!" He said, drawing a card.

"Ok, Yill, this duel ends now!" He said. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back the Earth Controller! Now I activate the magic card Berserker Slash! First, one monster on your side of the field is destroyed, then it's attack is added to my Earth controller's! (8600/2000) Now attack with Final Strength Ground Crash!

(Yill000)

They shook hands.

"Good game." Said Yill.

"You too."

Forx popped up from the crowds.

"Yeah! Hilo's staying! Yeah!"

Everyone stared at Forx.

"…What…?"


	3. Chapter 3: Digital Resurrection

Zoozak looked at his deck. They had neon lines on the back, instead of the usual portal picture. Every single one was a limited Edition. Not like his old deck. He remembered the school duel last year. When the two best students in the school duel for the right of King of Duel Academy. The time he had duelled Kuris, the best duellist in the school.

But _this_ time, he had _this _deck…

Maybe it was time to test it.

He stepped out of the dorm and started walking towards the Ra dorm.

_A little competition wouldn't hurt._

A few minutes later, he was at the dorm. Hilo was sitting on the grass nearby and shuffling his deck.

"Hey, Hilo." He said.

He looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"You, me, duel."

"Sure! Where we doing it?"

Zoozak pointed at Duel Bridge up above.

"There."  
They walked there and slotted their decks into the duel disks.

"I'm gonna start with monster number one!" Said Zoozak. "Meet VP Bomber Lv. 1 (1000/1000.) in attack mode!"

A robotic monster holding a large sphere appeared on the field. It had glowing neon lines across its body and so did the sphere.

"Whoa!" Said Hilo. "Awesome monster, but the attacks a bit low."

"If that's what you think, your turn."  
Hilo drew a card.

"Then I'll summon Fusion Soldier (1900/1600) and attack!"

"Not so fast, when my Bomber's attacked and he's the only card on my side of the field, he levels up! Meet VP Bomber Lv. 4! (1950/2000)"

The Bomber gained shoulder pads and a green jewel appeared on its head. It threw its sphere at Fusion Soldier and it promptly exploded.

(LP 4000-50)

"Take that!"

"I'll play two cards face down and end my turn." Hilo growled.

"Now it's my turn. I'll summon VP Sabre Lv. 1 (1200/1200). Now I activate its effect. By discarding two cards from my hand I can level it up to Lv. 3! (2100/2000)"

The Sabre coming out of the monster's hand grew longer and it's hazel eyes were blocked out of view by a visor. Its red armour got stronger and it struck a battle pose.

"Sadly, the first time it levels up, I can't attack. Your move."

Hilo drew another card.

"I activate the card Fusion Family. This allows me to put four Fusion Kid tokens (200/100) on the field in defence mode. Your move."  
"And that's great, because I play Chat Room. This allows me to draw three cards. Now I discard two of them to level up my sabre to Lv. 5! (2500/2500)"  
The Sabre got even longer and a jewel appeared on the stomach of the monster. It ran at one token and sliced it in half like butter.

"Now I activate Instant level to level it up again! Meet VP Sabre Lv. 8! (2750/2750)"

Its Sabre did not grow longer this time, rather it's other hand gained a sabre. It grew taller and two jewels appeared above its visor.

"Lucky for you, it can't attack this turn. But my Bomber can!"

The Bomber jumped into the air and threw its bomb at a token, blowing it up.

"And now I activate Bomb-Data! This automatically levels up my Bomber to level 5!" (2350/2400) "And now all my monsters get to attack again!"

Hilo's last two counters were quickly disposed of.

"Your move! Not that you can do anything!"

Hilo drew a card.  
"I summon Fusion Surfer! (1900/1900)"

A monster in the standard Fusion Armour appeared. It flew in the air on some sort of Hoverboard.

"I end my turn."

"Good, because it was your last! First I summon VP Centipede Lv.1! (1000/1000) And when he's summoned, I draw two cards. Now I discard them to level up Sabre to his final form!"

Yellow markings appeared on its armour and its visor glowed. Its arms grew stronger and the blue neon lines turned dark red and so did its sabres. It stood there, now a whole new monster.

"VP Sabre Level 10! (3200/3200) Now Bomber will destroy your Surfer and then my other two monsters will destroy _you_!"

Hilo's life points hit zero, knocking him back.

"Oh well…" Said Zoozak, turning away. "I guess you're just not at my _level_."

Zoozak walked away and Hilo heard someone walking towards him.

"Hey," Said Forx. "What's up?"

"Zoozak beat me."

"You mean you saw his new deck? What is it?"

"He levels up his monsters to make them stronger."

"Hey, you gonna try to get in the school duel?"  
"Maybe. Are you?"

"NO! I'll just get beaten by Kuris."  
Hilo looked confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Y'know, Kuris. Best duelist in the school. And that's why you're going to beat him!"  
Hilo looked stunned.

"How?"

"I dunno! I thought you'd think of some crazy but brilliant idea that'd never work but eventually does!"

"Right…"

"What? It worked for Lio Sprint."

"Who?"

"The best this school ever had! He had a deck a lot like yours. He went on to the pro leagues last year. He had to beat Kuris to go, though. I remember it like it was yesterday…"

------

One year ago

------

Lio walked into the arena and waved to the crowds.

Kuris silently walked into the arena.

"Let's duel!" They said in unison.

"I'll start with this card." Said Kuris. "Blade of Beckoning! By discarding three cards from my hand, I can summon- you guessed it-Blade Brother 1! (2750/3000)"

A monster heavily dressed in armour appeared on the field. It had a golden cape and gauntlets. Many swords were strapped to its back.

"I play two cards face down. Your move."

"Good, cause it is my turn! I summon Fusion Knight (1600/1400) and activate my Fusion Bout field card! This powers up my card by 700!" (1600 – 2300)

A towering building rose from the ground and Fusion Knight stood at the top.

"Now I'm gonna fuse him with Mirror Force _and _Swords of revealing light to create this card, Fusion Knight-Light Reflection! (2300/0)"

His new monster had shining blue armour and two glowing swords. A mirror was on its chest.

"Now it'll use its ability to add your monsters attack to itself!" (2300 – 5300) "And here comes our second shock! I activate Megamorph! (5300 – 10600) End this duel with Fusion Blade of reflecting light!"  
It ran forward and destroyed Kuris's monster, and with it, his life points.

"Guess I'm off to the pro's!" He laughed.

---------------

"Whoa…" Said Hilo. "He used Fusion Warriors too?"  
Forx nodded.

"Yep. And he's on TV today too!"

-----

That Night: Obelisk Blue Dorm: TV Room.

-----

"Thanks for inviting me, Forx." Said Hilo.  
Yill looked at the TV.

"Shh! It's starting!"

Everyone ran to the seats.

----------

"Welcome to the KaibaDome! Today we're watching a public favourite, Lio; and a movie star, Erick, duel! What do you think about it, Ted?"

"The crowds all pepped up! I'm surprised none of the duellists are nervous!"

"You know how calm they get! Remember yesterdays EMO duellist?"

----------

"Ha!" Laughed Forx. "He said emo!"

"Forx?" Said Yill.

"Yeah?"  
She folded her arms.

"Shut up."

----------

Lio walked into the duel arena. Erick did the same.

"Ready to lose?"

"Not likely, but that's the nature of the biz, kiddo!"

"…Why can't I duel any normal people…?"

"I heard that, kiddo!"  
They both slotted their decks into their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" They said in unison.

"You go first." Said Lio.

"Light, camera, action! I summon my Director of Fate! (1600/1000) And now I activate his effect, I roll a dice and I get to draw the same number of cards as the number I roll!"

He tossed a dice.

"I roll four! Four cards for me, kiddo! And isn't it a beauty? When I draw my Wash-up Actor, (1000/1000) I can summon him in defence mode!"

His first monster was a man holding a video camera and his second was holding an umbrella, looking sad and miserable.  
"Your move!" He said.

"So I'll summon Fusion Gunner!" (1200/1600)

A figure in armour that held a silver pistol appeared on the field.

"And check out his effect! When he's summoned, I can destroy one monster on the field. Say goodbye to your director!"

A gunshot was heard and the director went to Erick's graveyard.

"That's not part of the biz!"

"Now attack! Destroy his actor! Your move."

Erick drew a card.

"Time to bring out the camera's! I activate Cinema Ritual! I get rid of Actor of Time (4 Star) and Top Game Actor (4 Star) from my hand to summon my Movie Star!" (3200/2000­)

A monster with star glasses appeared. He wore a top hat.

"I'm gonna end my turn now!"  
Lio drew a card.

"Now for me! I activate Darkness Bright! First it summons Fusion Knight!" (1600/1400)  
Erick sneered.

"It's still weaker than my Movie Star! Good try, kid, but your not cut out for the act."  
"Let me finish! Now my Knight transforms!" Declared Lio.

"Say what?" Said Erick.

"Now, come forth! Undead Fusion Knight!" (1600/1400)

Fusion Knight's armour turned black and glowing red eyes could be seen form underneath its helmet. It gained a skeletal steed and a long spear.

"Sorry, kiddo, but it's STILL weaker!" Said Erick.

"Not for long! I activate Undead Fusion Knight's special ability! I discard Fusion Surfer (1900/1900) from my hand and add its attack strength to my Knight!" (1600 – 3500)

"Yikes!" Said Erick.

"Attack, with Zombie Slash!"

(Erick LP 3700)

"Now your monsters attack points go right out of your life points!"

(Erick LP 500)

"And now my Gunner attacks you directly!"

(Erick LP 0)

---------

"D-Did you see that?" Said Forx.

"Shh! There's more!" Said Yill.

---------

"Lio Sprint, is it true you're returning to the school where you learnt to play Duel Monsters?" Asked an interviewer.

"On behalf of the Chancellor, yes."

"Do you have any idea why he has asked you?" They asked.

"No idea."

---------

The Chancellor looked out the window.

I thought this day would never come…When I would have to give these away…I promised myself I would never do this…I guess that makes me a liar… 


	4. Chapter 4: Duel in Darkness, Part 1

A figure stood on top of Duel Academy. It had a long grey jacket and a helmet with glowing red goggles. It looked at the thunderclouds in the distance.

"It begins."

----

Hilo, Forx, Yill, Zoozak and Kuris walked into the chancellor's office.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Said Zoozak.

"Yes…I have gathered you here because you are needed for a great task." The chancellor said. "There are six great keys, each one controlling an element. These keys true power are held in the hearts of people. The people shown in the prophecy…are you."  
Forx interrupted.

"Excuse me, you said SIX keys, there's only, one…two…" He said.

"It's five, you idiot." Said Yill.

"Yes, our sixth guest is arriving right now."  
The door opened and Lio Sprint stepped through.

"Guess that's my cue." He said.

"Okay," Said Forx. "That settles the number problem."

The chancellor sighed.

"Now, protect these keys at all costs," Said the chancellor.

"From who?" Said Hilo.

"The Chaosus." Said the chancellor.

"Um…Okay." Said Forx.

"Now everyone pick a key." Said the chancellor, putting six keys on his desk.  
Forx picked up one with a flame symbol on. Yill picked up one with a water symbol on. Kuris picked up one with a sword symbol on. Zoozak picked up one with a snowflake on. Lio picked up one with a dark symbol on and Hilo picked up one with a portal on.

"Now go," Said the chancellor. "And protect the keys! Remember, the Chaosus will do anything to take them."  
The students walked out of the room.

-------

The students walked through the forest towards their respective dorms.

"This stuff is freaky." Said Forx.

"I know." Said Zoozak.

"There's something up there, guys." Said Hilo.

"Maybe if you hand the keys over now, I'll let you live. But if you'd rather duel, you'll lose and you will go to the Shadow Realm. What's it going to be, filth?" Said the figure up ahead.

"I'll take the last option, please." Said Hilo.

"Stupid people. You hide in the light, turning your backs on the darkness, from true power…we, the Chaosus, know much better…" He said. "You will lose to me, Roaxs of the Shadows! Let the Shadow Game commence!" He said, taking a dark black duel disk. It had spikes on it.

"I'm merciful, so the filth can go first!"

"I activate Final Fusion! This allows me to pay 1000 life points to-Aggh!" Said Hilo, kneeling over in pain.

(4000 – 3000)

"Did I forget to mention? This is a shadow game. Everything's real." Laughed Roaxs.

"That was a dirty trick." Gasped Hilo. "But now I can summon a Fusion Monster by getting rid of the required cards from my deck. So say goodbye to Backfire and Fusion Knight and say hello to Fusion Knight – Burning Heart." (2500/1200)  
Fusion Knight was now engulfed in flames. It had red armour and its sword was set on fire.

"Your move." Said Hilo.

"I activate De-Harmonization. This field spell powers up all my dark monsters by 500 attack points and also decreases their level by two. But I need to discard a card each turn. So I'll say goodbye to Dark Magician and summon Dark Magician Girl. (2000/1700) First she gets a little boost, (2000 - 2500) and then she gains 300 thanks to the Dark Magician in my graveyard. (2500 – 2800) Now strike with Dark Magic Attack!"

Hilo was knocked backwards by the monsters attack. (LP: 4000 - 3700)

"Your turn, filth." Said Roaxs.

-----

A figure sat down, meditating. He had long white hair and a black cloak. He opened one eye.

"Do not be so hasty, Roaxs."

-----

"My draw!"  
_Oh man, _Thought Hilo. _If I don't do something soon, I'll lose!_

"I play a card in defence mode and end my turn."

"Not so cool now? Gee, what's up? I have to discard a card, so my Baron of the Fiend Sword goes to the graveyard. Now I sacrifice Dark Magician Girl to summon my second Dark Magician! (2500/2100) And he gets a boost! (2500 – 3000!) Now I equip him with Mage Power! Now he gets 500 points for every spell and trap I have on the field. (3000 – 4000) Now attack! Dark Magic Attack!"  
Fusion Scholar (100/200) was destroyed.

"I'll lay off the torture now with one card face down." Said Roaxs.

"I'm ending this match now!"

"But how? None of your monsters are stronger than my Magician!"

"I activate Teros Firmus Nixes Bridge! This gives me five extra cards and I get to summon every one with Fusion in its name! Fusion Knight (ATK: 1600) Fusion Surfer (ATK: 1900) Fusion Gambler (ATK: 200) and Fusion Mage! (ATK: 2200) Now I activate my mage's ability! By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy every spell and trap on the field! (DM: 4500 – 2500) And now I activate Fusion Director! For every 1000 life points I pay, one of my monsters can attack can attack you directly. So I say goodbye to 3000 life points…" Hilo shouted in pain. (3700 – 700) "And Fusion Knight, Surfer and Mage attack you directly! Knight first! (4000 – 2400) Then Mage! (2400 – 200) And finally, Surfer! It's over! I won- Wait, what?!"  
Roaxs grinned, looking at Hilo. (LP: 2000)

"Tough luck! I activated Doom Seal of Shadows! First, I pay half my life points! Then, it reduces all damage done to me by none dark monsters this turn to 0. Then it becomes a field magic card." Said Roaxs, his De-Harmonization disappearing. (DM: 4000 – 3500) "And now it powers up all my dark monsters by 1000 attack points! (DM: 3500 – 4500) And what's best is, I can take a dark monster from my deck each turn and add it to my hand. Plus, it can't be destroyed by magic, trap or monster effects!"

A purple circle appeared around the battlefield. A glowing skull was in the middle of it.

"Game over, Hilo! Game over!" Laughed Roaxs manically.


	5. Chapter 5: Duel in Darkness, Part 2

_A figure stood on top of Duel Academy. It had a long grey jacket and a helmet with glowing red goggles. It looked at the thunderclouds in the distance._

"_It begins."_

_-------------_

"_You wanted to see us, sir?" Said Zoozak._

"Yes…I have gathered you here because you are needed for a great task." The chancellor said. "There are six great keys, each one controlling an element. These keys true power are held in the hearts of people. The people shown in the prophecy…are you."  
-------------

The door opened and Lio Sprint stepped through.

"Guess that's my cue." He said.

-------------

"_Maybe if you hand the keys over now, I'll let you live. But if you'd rather duel, you'll lose and you will go to the Shadow Realm. What's it going to be, filth?" Said the figure up ahead._

-------------

"Did I forget to mention? This is a shadow game. Everything's real." Laughed Roaxs.

-------------

A figure sat down, meditating. He had long white hair and a black cloak. He opened one eye.

"Do not be so hasty, Roaxs."

-------------

"And Fusion Knight, Surfer and Mage attack you directly! Knight first! (4000 – 2400) Then Mage! (2400 – 200) And finally, Surfer! It's over! I won- Wait, what?!"  
Roaxs grinned, looking at Hilo. (LP: 100)

"Tough luck! I activated Doom Seal of Shadows! First, I pay half my life points! Then, it reduces all damage done to me by none dark monsters this turn to 0. Then it becomes a field magic card. And it powers up my Dark Monsters by 1000! As a bonus, I get to add a Dark Monster to my hand each turn! Plus it can't be destroyed by monster, magic or trap effects!"  
A purple circle appeared around the battlefield. A glowing skull was in the middle of it.

"Game over, Hilo! Game over!" Laughed Roaxs manically.

-----

"But that means!" Said Hilo in shock.

"You just wasted 3000 life points!" Laughed Roaxs, taking off his helmet to reveal ginger hair. He wore a black bandanna over his mouth.

"Whoa!" Said Forx. "Ugly!"

"I assume it's my move."

"Go." Said Hilo, gritting his teeth.

"I summon my Eclipse Magician!" (1200/1000) Said Roaxs, a black clad magician appearing on the field. "And he gets a boost! (1200 – 2200) Now attack his Surfer! Eclipse Magic Attack! Sadly, his attacks cannot do damage to you. And since he attacked, I end my Battle Phase. But when that happens, I can summon a spellcaster to the field! So I summon Breaker, the Magical Warrior! (1600/1000) Remember the boost! (1600 – 2600) Now its your move!"

Hilo drew his card.

"I switch my monsters to defence mode and summon another in defence mode." Said Hilo, gritting his teeth.

"So I'll summon Magician of the Fayth! (1200/1000) Remember her boost! (1200 – 2200)"  
A female magician appeared on the field.

"All my monsters but Eclipse Magician destroy your monsters! Your move, filth!" Said Roaxs.

"And I'm going to play a magic card. Grave Fusion! Now I can fuse the face down Fusion Fighter you destroyed last turn with the Dark Magician Girl in your graveyard! Meet Spell Fighter (2200/1100) and she gains 200 attack points for every Spellcaster on the field! And I count four! (2200 – 3000) And I place three cards face down. But that's not all! I activate Mage Power! (3000 – 5000) Destroy the Dark Magician!"  
(Roaxs LP: 2000 – 1500) (DMG: 5000 – 4800) Now I activate Spell Pose! This allows my Spell Fighter to attack every monster on your side of the field. Destroy breaker and end this!" (Roaxs LP: 1500 – 0000)

The ground collapsed under Roaxs. He went down screaming, and the hole closed up again.

-----------

The man opened his eyes.

"Failure is unacceptable, Roaxs…you know that…Klatu Von Diita!"  
Statues of six people were behind him. One of them was Roaxs. The moment the man said the last word it crumbled into dust.

"What a waste…"

-----------


End file.
